


Finally

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: He finally had what he has always dreamed of, the fairytale his mother would tell him as a bedtime story finally happened, he found his mate, his soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything has been so hectic, i haven't updated anything or been able to write anything because i'm doing this exchange program and working as well and i'm like where does the time go???? plus i have course work ghahsbfddhsfb 
> 
> So i wanted to write a super short update of these two

“So what do you think the mark is?” Stiles asked as he laid against Derek’s chest, slowly tracing the triskelion on his wrist feeling the indention on his skin. They were both in Stiles living room sitting on the floor, Derek’s back pressed against the couch with Stiles sitting in his lap. Both of them watching the snow fall against the windowsill.

 

They had spent the entire afternoon together, Stiles had recently left for a conference for a few days and they both missed each other, Stiles knew for a fact Derek slept in his shirt but he also slept in Derek’s shirt so it was fine. It had been months since their first date, He first thought it would be awkward or different a bad different but everything was better. He did that stupid thing were just thinking about Derek made him smile. Derek was amazing, he constantly held his hand, just being near him made his day better.

 

It wasn’t perfect, they argued at times just like any other couple but they trusted each other, he's always on Derek’s side.

 

Derek rubbed his cheek with Stiles, feeling an involuntary purr build in his throat “I don’t know”

 

“We’re connected obviously, do you think it’s like a soul mark?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand placing it over the permanent symbol on his wrist, feeling the warmth on his skin coming from Derek’s callous fingers “I read about them, they’re incredibly rare and only appear in certain generations apparently it connects the mated pair as one”

 

Derek hummed, feeling his heart beat a bit faster, happy that Stiles couldn’t hear it, if that were true, if all the stories his mother told him growing up were true it would make him immensely happy “You refuse to tell my mom about it” Derek pressed a chaste kiss on Stiles temple, letting his fingers run up and down Stiles arm.

 

“Shut up” He mumbled, “I’m just waiting till you get a symbol, why am I the only one branded, not fair” he pouted “Do you think it’s a werewolf thing?”

 

“I don’t know maybe, do you want me to have your mark?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles, seeing a blush appear across the man's face.

 

“Maybe...i don’t know...it would be nice” Stiles grumbled, quickly changing the topic of discussion because he didn’t want to push Derek into something weird “So Scott still owes me fifty bucks” he added.

 

“I’ve never seen someone so dedicated to prove someone wrong” Derek chuckled.

 

“Hey no one believed me about the whole a witch cursed us into an eternity of snow” Stiles turned around to look at him outraged.

 

“Not an eternity” Derek answered, pressing a quick kiss on the corner of Stiles mouth “And when you found out it was an innocent seven year old how did you feel?”

 

“Anticlimactic” Stiles sighed heavily resting his forehead against Derek’s “I can’t believe your mom and my dad were totally on board with the idea of letting her create more snow”

 

“You’re jealous” Derek grinned

 

“Of course I am!”

 

* * *

 

The entire pack was out in the preserve, everyone was out celebrating the new moon, Stiles and the humans in the pack were huddling near the big bonfire while the wolves all ran in the preserve, the echoes of their howls could be heard throughout. Wearing a big winter jacket and two sweaters underneath and also rubbing his hands together, Stiles still felt cold like never before but even now he was immensely happy.

Seeing his father talking with Derek’s father as if they’ve been friends for ages both men sharing a beer made his heart warm.

 

Derek’s grandmother, Katherine was sitting to his right, a wonderful woman who always pinched his cheeks and talked all about her adventures and travels, truly an alpha to admire. Suddenly he felt a burn on the inside of his arm, far worse than the time the symbol appeared on his wrist. It was as if his skin was on fire, his entire body started burning up, his chest hurt as if he was being stepped on. He could feel Katherine’s hands cupping his face but everything was a blur.

 

“It’s alright honey” Katherine told him, her voice was so far away, he knew she was trying to be soothing.

 

“Get Derek!” He heard someone scream, black dots started appearing in his line of vision, blinking rapidly trying to push back the feeling of despair bubbling inside him.

 

“-itles!” was the last thing he heard before everything went dark

 

* * *

 

He woke up abruptly, instantly lunging himself up and regretting it immediately when the room swayed. Arms wrapped around his torso slowly pulling him back down “Hey it’s okay, I’m here” he let himself be pulled back down. His back flushed against Derek’s chest, feeling Derek’s beard rub against his neck and throat “I’m right here” they laid in silence, fingers intertwined.

 

“What happened?” he finally asked breaking the silence in the room. When Derek didn’t say anything he felt himself grow in fear “Is it bad?”

 

Derek instantly tighten his hold around his waist “no of course not” pressing a trail of kisses down his neck “Deaton came over to check on you, everyone was worried except my grandmother she was…excited”

 

“Excited why? I thought she liked me” Stiles asked as he craned his head back to look at Derek, letting his eyes turn silver, letting himself see in the dark.

 

“She does… a soul bond appeared over your arm…and mine” silence fell between them. Stiles having an internal freak out while also trying to keep his heartbeat in check. Neither of them said anything, the silence was overwhelming and suffocating.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Stiles finally asked.

 

“Are you?” Derek answered, warm puffs of air hit the nape of Stiles neck

 

“I asked you first” Stiles let a small smile appear on his face “I – I don’t want to pressure you into something you aren’t ready, I mean – I don’t even know what I’m trying to say” he let out a deep breath “I obviously like you, with you everything is so calm” He closed his eyes, letting his fingers trace Derek’s arm “I use to think I was too jittery, too annoying, constantly moving and – you, you never looked down on me not even when I literally tripped twice in front of you. You always smile and look at me like if I’m the most important person in the room, you make me feel important and loved. I don’t know what this means or will mean but – I’m okay with it”

 

Derek rubbed his cheek along Stiles, basking in his scent, feeling a happiness he has never felt before. He felt exposed and open like a raw wound. The sigil that appeared over his shoulder blade wrapping around his bicep and running down his arm pulsed, he could almost feel Stiles magic. The bond wasn’t consummated yet so there were limitations to what they could share but Derek didn’t care he finally had what he has always dreamed of, the fairytale his mother would tell him as a bedtime story finally happened, he found his mate, his soul mate.


End file.
